


Gift of the Spider

by Higigf



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Deadpool - Freeform, Deadpools katana's still have their names the are just not said, Fluff, Inspired by The Gift of the Magi - O. Henry, Light Angst, M/M, No Deadpool Thought Boxes, No Sex, No Smut, Out of Character, Spideypool - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, written for a school assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higigf/pseuds/Higigf
Summary: A spideypool story inspired by the gift of the magi story. Written for a school assignment. Set with Peter and Wade have been happily married for many years





	Gift of the Spider

“Zambo’s shoe store that's all I ever see anymore” sighed Peter, almost all the other stores in this area seemed to have closed down. Which is ironic since none of us living here seem to have a decent pair of shoes.  
But I guess that's what happens when you live in the poor part of town. All I wanted to do this Christmas was buy my Husband a nice gift, but it’s been so cold this winter I don’t know if I can go about selling newspapers like this anymore, “not that anyone buys them these days.” all I've made from this silly job is around 100$ which is not nearly the amount for any decent gift on the East side of town.  
My Husband is such a sweet fellow always getting me the best gifts. Even though this year we are low on money, it seems like all we have to show for ourselves is my jeweled Necklace from my aunt May, and my husband’s Katakanas from his old job, he loves those Katakanas so much  
there like his children, I wish to get him a gift that he will cherish as much as those silly swords. People always tell me that my necklace shines like the night sky with a million speckled stars in its depths , I think that’s just silly talk sure the diamond is beautiful but the chain, the chain is so old it looks like if could fall apart at the slightest wave of a hand.  
I really don't have any idea how to get my Husband that gift it cost much more than I could possibly afford with merely 100$ in my pocket. I guess i'll just have to make due, so with that I headed to the East side of town with a skip in my step and determination in my eyes.  
After arriving in the East side of town I was instantly assaulted with smells and sights that someone as poor as myself could not even name. There was colorful stores at every bend with flashes of red and green for the holiday, I could smell fresh baked bread all around me.  
It reminded me of when May would use to make bread and I would help her, I was so induced in my thoughts I didn't even realize I had grabbed my necklace so induced in my memories of my Aunt. I guess I never think about how much I miss her. I shook that stupor of thought out of my head and continued on I had a mission after all.  
As I continued to walk along the street I saw something absolutely perfect! A vintage style swords display case. It was gorgeous you tell just by looking at it the quality and the color showed its excellent craftsmanship red brown like the forests on the outskirts of town.  
After I laid my eyes on it I knew it was perfect for my husband. I ran inside and asked how much for it.  
400$ that was 4 times as much as I had, as I dejectedly left the store, I wondered how in the world I would get so much money in such little time. Then I saw it, a small jewelry store, I looked down at my only treasure then back up at the store. I knew what I had to do.  
I walked into the small jewelry store and held up my necklace. “How much for this” I asked aloud.  
The lady behind the counter studied me with her sharp eyes, then took the jewel from my hand and examined it closer. “This is quite a nice jewel you have here are you sure you want to sell it?” she asked skeptical.  
“I am very sure. How much?” I asked again.  
“I will take this off your hands for 478$” she finally declared.  
478$ that was more than enough I quickly agreed to her deal and rushed out of the store back to the woodworking store.  
I was so full of joy I could hardly stop myself from running back home in excitement. After I finally arrived home I wrapped up the gift and set it on the table, and waited for Wade to get home. After a few minutes I heard the tell tale stomping of his boots and a “I’m home Baby Boy did you miss me?”  
Oh I had missed him but I was so excited as soon as he came through the door I wrapped him up in a hug and kissed him. “Oh I missed you very much” he laughed at that and we sat down. As we just sat there basking in each other presence I began to hope he would not notice the fact that my necklace was missing from it's usual spot around my neck, I knew he really loved that necklace he would always tell me how good it looked on me. “So Petey Pie want to see your gift?” he asked cheerfully  
“only if you want to see yours” I replied with the same cheerfulness with that said he handed me a small package.  
I opened it carefully and what was inside made me gasp, It was a new chain shiny and practically blinding my eyes, it had a slight smell of roses and the box was wrapped around it just right to complement the golden color. This probably cost hundreds of dollars it looked like real gold to me. “I thought we said you would not do mercenary work for money anymore sweety” I said with a laugh. I was still shocked by the beauty of the chain.  
“Don’t you worry your sweet little face about it baby I got that from a deal of another kind, its for your diamond do you like it?” he asked hopefully.  
oh ….. Oh my diamond how could I have forgotten. “Oh yes i’m sure it would have.” I said with a tear running down my cheek, he’s just so thoughtful.  
“Well let’s get to your gift” I said pushing back the tears. I handed him the wrapped package and watched as he opened up the work of art. The look in his eyes confused me, he looked so sad, yet he was smiling.  
“Thank you so much Baby Boy” he said “but I sold my katakanas to get you the chain” he said with sorrow.  
I gasped “but I sold my diamond to get you the display” with that said we both burst into laughter.  
“We are so silly” I said with a smile “well I can’t believe you would sell your katakana for me, it was enough that you gave up your old job for our marriage.”  
“I would give up everything for you baby” he replied “ but that was your Aunt’s necklace?”  
“well I guess we both are pretty stupid huh?” I asked laughing  
“or pretty darn smart” he replied. We kissed and just sat there wondering how we would move on, but know knowing something else about the other. Something beautiful. I smiled as I lay down next to him, oh how I love you so, oh how I love you so.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this short Christmas themed story. Thank you for reading any input is greatly appreciated


End file.
